


A Spring Night's Dream

by deadvictory



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ......for now, Alcohol, B), Childhood Trauma, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Violence, Neurodiversity, Original Character(s), Other, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia, god this will be fun to write its so many dudes, oh ya, ok i think thats all, past chara death referrs to main charas dead family just fyi, uhh what else should i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadvictory/pseuds/deadvictory
Summary: Two weirdos with little acting experience find themselves working for a Theatre company. Except the company is in massive debt. They end up helping them build it from the ground up to repay the debt. The chances of success were low, but isn't that why were here? Read along to see how these best friends handle life in early adulthood teaching people of all ages how to be actors!
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Citron/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, i will be hinting at the following ships:, too lazy to tag my self ships lolz read and find out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Spring Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friend jasons obey me self insert that has us written into it, i decided to make an a3 version for us! luckily for this one i wont need to change too much of the plot stuff bc unlike obey me, a3 at least has a story line that is easy to follow and makes sense. this is mostly self indulgent, but if you like this, id love to hear why! ty for reading <3

Lavender is a flower that most people associate with the color purple. It’s also a scent that is very well known for being used in incense. Refreshing, soothing, calming, sweet. 

Tyz was the epitome of creativity. They appreciate and consume any and all art forms, from pen and paper art to the art of a musical ensemble. Later on in life they began to broaden their horizons. Specifically, they started cosplaying in their late junior high year into their early high school experience. A previous roleplaying hobby they had also led them to be interested in taking a Theatre class in their last year of high school.  
Now, despite the enjoyment they got from the class, they never considered it to be a possible future career. They more so pictured themselves doing something related to their art, or some kind of internet persona.

Five years after graduating, Tyz is somewhere they never imagined they would be. A real theatre with a real company name attached to it. An instructor. Don’t misread, Tyz wasn’t necessarily a stellar actor. Turns out, however, they are amazing at teaching despite that. 

Although, it’s not like their current position is hard. There’s only one actor in the company. Sakuya Sakuma. Actually, no, there’s one more actor, but it’s a bird so that doesn’t count. 

The company is called The Mankai Theatre Company. Ever since their previous director up and ghosted them, the company has been in decline, and is facing crippling debt thanks to it’s modest but lovely theatre and large dorm space. Today is the premiere of a new play written by the Manager, Isuke Matsukawa. Starring, of course, Sakuya and the previously mentioned bird, named Kamekichi. Tyz is aware that the show they’re putting on today very well may be their last, even though it is also Sakuya’s debut, as both Tyz and Matsukawa have been berated with debt warnings from a sharply dressed blonde man. 

While Tyz is setting up the chairs in the theatre, they can hear shouting and a machine rumbling, from outside.  
“Please, don’t do it!” It’s Matsukawa. Tyz tries to tune out other sounds to hear the other people talking.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me!” He’s definitely talking to the blonde man. Tyz assumes from the rumbling sound that he brought something over to start demolishing the theater. They eventually stop listening in and finish setting up before sitting down in one of the first few rows of seats. 

Minutes later, the doors open. Tyz figures it’s just Matsukawa, so they don’t turn around and instead sets their eyes on the stage waiting for the curtain to draw. Sakuya begins his performance along with Kamekichi. Tyz still isn’t used to hearing a bird talk in full sentences. As soon as it began, the show ended. Despite Sakuya being essentially alone on stage with almost no experience, he still manages to shine and give off very positive waves of emotion. Tyz claps lightly, and they hear double the volume of clapping behind them. They turn around and are shocked to see the blonde man with glasses sitting near a woman. Medium length light brown hair, casually dressed. She is the one clapping. Smiling. Tyz can’t help but feel that she looks familiar. 

“Now that’s over.” The blonde man stands, seemingly emotionless.  
“Demolition time.” 

The woman stands up in outrage and verbally protests him. Tyz looks over at Sakuya, whose face is expressing desperation and sadness all in one look. Tyz directs their attention back at the other two, to see the man walking towards the doors, until Sakuya’s booming voice stops him.

“Wait, please!” He gets off the stage.

“We really won’t have this place anymore? I just joined yesterday!” Sakuya pours his heart out to the man, begging him not to tear down the theater. The man gives a dejected look before turning away from him again and walking out. Tyz walks over to Sakuya and puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. They definitely tried by their own hand to negotiate with that man, but thanks to their limited acting experience and overall unrecognizable social status, it was to no avail. 

Sakuya starts walking up the steps of the theater to the doors, while the woman and even Tyz look at him in awe.

“The show must go on.” He says with a smile on his face.

The woman and Tyz’s eyes meet for a moment, finally aware of each other's presence. Tyz breaks eye contact to follow Sakuya.

Once they open the door, Matsukawa is attempting to block the exit for the man, but he feels defeated and the blonde passes him.

“If only Yukio returned to make it like the old days.” Matsukawa murmurs, defeated. 

Suddenly the woman’s voice is heard again.

“By Yukio...you mean my dad, Yukio Tachibana?” Tyz turns around to see her poking through the door. 

The conversation continues without Tyz, because they did not know much of the former Director, only his first name and that he disappeared. Yukio Tachibana was the previous Director of the Mankai Company. That’s his daughter. Izumi Tachibana. Tyz immediately registers that name as a familiar family, but they cannot quite place why or what the relation is.

When Tyz tunes back into the conversation, the blonde man is telling of the history of the company, how it was a well known Theatre for a long time thanks to Yukio. Tyz is close enough to the other people to notice the blonde man has two moles directly under his right eye. They snap out of the gay to hear him give his subordinate the okay to start wrecking the sign. Not good. 

Until the woman screams. 

“I-I just remembered! T-Truth is, my dad left the troupe to me if anything happened to him!” She shouts, pointing a finger to the air. She’s totally bullshitting, Tyz can tell, but by god is this the perfect way to weasel in and save them. The woman and the man make a deal. In the long run, if they can make four seasonal troupes that are successful enough to pay the debt, the company can stay. The man walks away and then the woman reveals she was lying about it to Tyz, Sakuya and Matsukawa. Or, as she puts it, acting.

She introduces herself to the three of them. Izumi Tachibana. Where does Tyz know that name? Sakuya introduces himself and then Tyz follows suit.

“I’m an instructor for the company, er, well, the only one I guess. Nice to meet you! I’m Tyz.” They offer their hand, which is rare for them to do when meeting new people.

“Nice to meet you too!” She beams, taking the hand and giving a gentle handshake. For once, Tyz is not confident in the chances of success, but they will be happily mistaken. 

\--

Matsukawa collapses on the ground from stress, convinced they won't be able to find anyone, when Izumi speaks up.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea to find people quickly.” She says.

Within the next minute, Matsukawa is loudly announcing on Veludo Way that they are holding a street audition. It’s a good way to show off the troupe, despite it only consisting of Sakuya at the moment. Sure enough, they do attract attention, but not necessarily the kind they want. They only get passing glances after this. What they don’t yet see is a young boy with headphones walking on a bridge nearby, and freezes in his tracks when he sees Izumi. Izumi makes eye contact with him, finally noticing his gaze on her. Then she walks over to the bridge, which is not too far from the ground. 

“Are you interested in Theatre?” Izumi asks, before Sakuya follows her. Turns out, this boy, Masumi, goes to school with Sakuya. 

“Are you part of the troupe?” Masumi asks, with a laser focused stare. Izumi gets a little embarrassed before Mastukawa walks behind them and loudly refers to her as the Director. While she tries to object, Masumi leaps over the bridge railing to be on the same ground as the group. Damn, how limber is that kid? 

“I’ll join if you’re in.” He states. 

Izumi is shocked, but Sakuya is so overjoyed he goes to hug Masumi. Well, attempts to, until Masumi holds him off with a hand on his head.

They head back out to the front of the street where Masumi starts his street audition. 

“Member Number Two, Masumi Usui, 16 years old.” He speaks, and as he does so, a crowd of young girls are drawn to his display. So he’s one of those kids.

“Alright, let’s keep looking for members, we don’t have much longer!” Tyz tells the other two adults, wrangling up Masumi and Sakuya to continue looking. 

Hours passed, and they weren’t able to find someone else. They’re almost out of time, until Sakuya spots someone familiar. He starts running after him, and the rest of the group follows suit. They run all the way to the train station when just before Sakuya can reach them, he trips on the sidewalk in an attempt to avoid running into a passerby. Sakuya sees a flier on the ground, and starts speaking out loud as he stands up.

“All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.” Sakuya recites this as if from memory as he walks closer to the one he was chasing, who is a young guy with tan hair. He’s turned to face Sakuya.

“At first the infant,” Sakuya continues. “Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms.” Sakuya kneels in front of him as he finishes this line. 

“And then the whining school boy…” Sakuya holds his hand out to him.

“With his satchel and shining morning face, creeping like snail unwillingly to school. And then the lover,” The tan haired guy starts to fill in the gap Sakuya left, and then, they start speaking the same words in sync.

“Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad made to his mistress’ eyebrow.” They continue, and right about now is when the rest of the group catches up to witness the scene along with the crowd. Izumi, Tyz, Matsukawa, and Masumi stand at the back of the crowd watching as they loudly proclaim these words of Shakespeare. They make their way through the others and Izumi breaks their focus. 

“Excuse me. Are you interested in joining a Theatre troupe?” She asks him, and Matsukawa follows up with the news of the dorm. He tells them he has no experience, but that doesn’t matter. Remember, they're desperately scraping for members. 

“I’d actually rather write than act.” He tells them.

“You could be an actor and a playwright, if that's okay?” Izumi proposes the idea to him. 

“Sign me up! I’m Tsuzuru Minagi.” Tsuzuru introduces himself, and Sakuya points out that we need to get back.

“Oh god, times up, let’s haul it!” Tyz shouts, waving on the others as they all start running back to the Theatre.


End file.
